


Safe and Sound

by Alfer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit of a character study for helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Helena wakes up early, and ponders what strange turns life can take.





	Safe and Sound

The crackle of the fireplace sounded loud in the quiet room, disturbing Helena from her sleep. Groggily, she looked over to the fire, making sure the noise was no more than one of the larger pieces of wood falling. Curiosity assuaged, she settled back on the bed, nuzzling deeper into soft dark hair and hugging the warm form resting in her arms closer. The early morning was cold and clear, the sun yet to fully rise, and Helena had no intention of leaving their bed just yet. 

Definitely not to talk with Wolfson and his lackeys. Kaylah was getting along well with them, charming as she was, but Helena did not enjoy the company of her former enemies at all. Unfortunately, neither did she have a choice in the matter. The Witch Queen would not be deterred in her desire to take revenge on both of them. As much as it left a bad taste on Helena’s mouth to admit it, she could not protect Kaylah from the Queen’s wrath alone. 

That Kayla made sure they got Solaire from the castle during their mad escape, and that the Faerie had spoken in their favor, was luck Helena wasn’t used to having. Of course, they had not been invited in with open arms, not even Wolfson was that naive, but the Witch Queen’s rage and multiple assassination attempts had done almost all the work on proving they and the Faerie spoke truth. What strange paths life could take.

“You’re thinking really loud right now.” Kaylah’s voice, tinged with sleep, broke Helena out of her reverie. 

“Forgive me, my love. I did not mean to wake you.”

Kaylah turned to face her, a soft smile soothing Helena’s worry. “You didn’t, I was kinda awake already. So, what’s bothering you?” 

Helena mulled over the answer for a moment. “I had never considered it possible to ally with Wolfson and his retainers. Or to do so in good faith, at least. It is merely a strange thing to consider, our situation.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t have guessed any of this would happen when I woke up in the creepy forest either.” She sounded amused, but Helena couldn’t help but wonder, was that good? From what Kaylah had told her, this Chicago sounded like a better place then their war-ridden world. Could anything be worth losing that peace? 

Again, Kaylah bough her out of her reverie, this time by touching her cheek. It never failed to calm Helena, and she quickly leaned into the touch.  _ Warm and soft,  _ a part of hers noted, so very different from what  _ her _ hand felt like. Kaylah moved closer to her, placing fleeting kisses down Helena’s jaw between words. “It all led me to you though, and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Helena leaned her forehead against Kaylah’s, grinning like a fool. “Neither would I, my love.”

Kaylah’s hand began to play with a loose strand of Helena’s hair, a comfortable silence falling over the two. The crackling fire and distant footsteps the only sound to be heard, as the rest of the castle’s inhabitants awoke.

“Should we go down for breakfast?” Kaylah asked, but made no move to disentangle from Helena or get up. So Helena indulged in her own selfishness for a moment, and pulled her love closer still, nuzzling into her neck.

“No, not yet. Unless you are hungry?” A hummed no was her answer, Kaylah’s hand running through her hair making the thought of leaving their bed even less appealing. Safe in her lover’s arms, Helena allowed herself to melt. Pulling back enough to ask if Kaylah would talk more about her home, she began laying gentle kisses on Kaylah’s neck, over the marks she had left there the night before.

Kaylah described more of her strange city, each new tale more fantastical than the last to Helena. The fingers of one hand stayed tangled in Helena’s golden mane, tightening every time Helena reached that point between neck and jaw that made Kaylah whimper. Her other hand explored Helena’s back, tracing the many scars left there through her years of service to the Witch Queen.

Helena’s arms held onto Kaylah’s waist, their legs tangled together. Maybe they would get up some time from now, maybe they would continue last night’s activities, but it did not matter. Right now, they were the only two people in the world, her love was happy and safe, and Helena wondered if this is what peace felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the last fic, were both prompts from over on tumblr. I forgot to mention that in the last fic, but I'm always up for prompts if anyone's interested! I'm cwnannwn over there.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Any comments are more than welcome too!


End file.
